The Wanderer
by monicaelysia
Summary: A Clexa fanfiction, it starts at the end of Season 2. A story of the two characters life after the defeat of the Mountain Men. Slow Burn.
1. What Do I Do Now?

The Wanderer

Clarke took a deep breath and walked away from her family. This war is now over and the girl didn't know what to do with herself. All she could see was Anya's face burning in front of her, blistered and deformed. Murphy's lost expression and his forced calm face when he looked at her.

'Maybe there are no good guys' Clarke whispered.

The muddy rainforest squelched underneath her. The slim of the woods collecting on her fingers. She took another deep breath and pushed her mother's words out of her mind. Clarke trekked the tough terrain of her new home, climbing over the hills and grabbing hold of the trees to push her on. She had no idea where she was going, but it was away. Away from her choices, away from her massacre, away from her guilt, away from her.

Lexa's face flashed in front of her 'NO!'

The echo of her shout bouncing off silent air. Clarke saw a sparkle to her right, and mindlessly followed it. A river. Clarke took off her shoes and jacket. Rolling up her trousers, she dipped her feet into the cool clear water. It stroked her toes, tingling her cells.

'You should come with me to the capital.' The memory of Lexa's soft, caring voice filled her with rage.

'Why would you do that to us? To me? I thought you cared!' Clarke kicked the water. 'Was this your plan all along? Lure me into trusting you, and then betray me?' Their kiss played in her mind. Clarke could almost feel the memory of that soft questioning kiss. The memory played on. Clarke could see Lexa's face when she said not now. 'You did care.' A sob escaped her throat. Tears had been running down her cheeks and she hadn't even noticed. Now no one was around, Clarke released the hurt that was trapped inside her. 'Why did you do this? Why did you make me do this?'

She didn't know how long she sat there, dangling her feet into the river, allowing her tears to mix with the water. Allowing her feelings to be felt. Clarke's skin ran cold. The air turned stiff. She jumped into the water, span around, crouched behind the bank.

A girl was watching her, curiously. Her big eyes taking in every emotion on Clarke's face. Slowly, the girl reached out her hand and held out a piece of bread. She lay it on the grass and walked softly onto another area of the river. With each step, the girl's face grew more inviting, all the while never taking her eyes off of Clarke's.

Clarke was stunned. Not sure what to do. She hadn't realised how hungry she was and the bread looked like too good an opportunity. She climbed out of the river, knife in hand, staring at the girl while she took the offering.

A silence played between the two girls. Neither one daring to look away from the other. But neither one feeling threatened. Finally the stranger turned away, stepped into the water and soaked herself. Clarke carried on watching, taking a bite out of the bread. Carefully she sat back down on the river bank. Not a word was said between the girls. Clarke stared as the girl swam around in the water. Her long black hair floated around her, fanning and greeting every water partial. The girls dark skin glistened as the sun played with the river. Eventually the girl came over to her and sat down, not too close but not far away either.

'Shish Trigedasleng?' The girl's voice sounded sweet yet thick and heavy. Her thick yellow fading clothes darkened by the water. The girl wasn't looking at Clarke, but as she didn't respond she looked at Clarke questioningly. 'Parle Franҫais?' she asked twisting the water out of her hair. Clarke was baffled, she had no idea why the girl was being so friendly, or how to respond. A giggle sang around the stranger. 'Okay, wie wäre es mit Deutsch?' The girl sat on her knees enticed in this new game, her skirt slipped a bit to show off her muscular thighs.

'I got 'okay' from that?' Clarke heard herself saying. Forcing herself to look back out onto the river.

'English! Of course! Should have guessed that, wanderer.' Her laughter growing as she flopped back onto the grass. 'So what are you doing here, stranger?' The familiarity of the conversation unsettled Clarke. She got up and made a move to leave.

'Hey, it's okay.' The girls face changed from fun to concern. 'You're probably here because you're lost.' The girl rolled over onto her front, looking up at her.

'I'm not lost I'm…'

'No I mean lost in the world. Like… Oh what's the word?' She snapped her fingers, her brows scrunched together in concentration 'Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. Get knocked down, get back up. You haven't gotten back up yet' the girl looked chuffed. Proud of her translation skills. She stood up and looked at Clarke like she was an old friend. 'You can stay with me and my people while you figure it out. Lots of people come to us when they are wandering. My name is Khalen, what's yours?'

'Clarke' she replied, unsure of what to make of the enthusiastic stranger.

'Clarke' Khalen tried to name on her tongue, 'Let me show you the way.' The girl walked off, so sure that Clarke would follow. And follow she did.


	2. Gouthru Klir

Gouthru Klir

Clarke followed Khalen through the thick forest. She wasn't sure why she was making such a risky move, but she was so tired of … everything. She needed someone else to take charge for a while. Slowly, as if their image was fading into existence, people started to appear around her. They were weaving through the forest. Normal civilian people chatting, carrying things, running through the forest. Clarke tried to watch them as they effortlessly moved with the terrain. A smile found its way onto Clarkes face as she watched kids swing in the trees. When she looked back to Khalen, she realised the girl was watching her.

"You have a nice smile" she said simply, and then took her hand and lead her to what looked like the centre of a 'village'.

People were nodding, and talking to Khalen. She seemed to be popular to these people. Clarke made sure to read every face but they all seemed friendly, even to her, a stranger.

"This is place is called 'Gouthru Klir'. It means Safe Passage." Khalen turned around to face Clarke and took both her hands, while she continuing to walk backwards. "Lots of wanderers come this way when they need time. And they go again when they have figured themselves out."

Eventually they reached an open space in the forest filled the tents and log-seats.

A boy with black hair and sarcastic smile came up to them "found another one then?" he chuckled before he moved past. A flash of Finn glazed over Clarke.

"Hey! He didn't anything by it!" Khalen had her arms around her. Clarke realised that she must have looked saddened by his words. "See, I'm the one that finds all you lost souls" Khalen poked Clarke's stomach. "It's kinda like my job" she flipped her hair as she thought about it briefly. After a second she realised that Clarke was still wrapped in her arms. A blush rose through Khalen's cheeks.

They reached a tent, bigger than the rest of them. It looked tattered and with a tint of faded yellow. The wooden sticks that stuck out of the top had smoke surrounding it. As they stepped inside, Clarke was shocked by the royal red carpet that resembled the Mountain Men's, but also wooden tables and chairs like the Grounders.

"This is the chief's tent" Khalen finally let go of Clarke's hand and plonked herself down on a chair, her legs hanging over an arm of the seat. Clarke felt lost. Her hand cold. She felt an urge to reach out and touch the strange girl. But she just stood, confused in a strange tent.

After a minute or two of complete silence, Clarke frozen in place while Khalen lazily drifting to sleep, a tent flap lifted and in walked a fat, brown man wearing nothing but a straw skirt and red paint on his stomach.

"Lukot, you bring a wanderer?" The man stared friendlily at Clarke, and grabbed her hand to give her a strong handshake. He made to sit down on a chair, and brought Clarke to a seat too.

"Lukot?" He said again, still staring at Clarke, looking at her as if she held answers for him. His hands were warm and soft, covering her own. Slowly he dragged his eyes away from her. Khalen was sleeping on the chair. With a kick, the man knocked her out of her chair. "We have a guest", he looked back at Clarke with the same loving expression. But Clarke was trying her hardest not to laugh at Khalen. Her hair had flung in every direction, and her arms flailed about right before she landed face first on the floor.

"Shut up you!" She grumbled, through a mouth full of carpet "Guuh, Clarke this is Chief, Chief this is Clarke." Steadily she made her way back to her chair, in the most graceful way she could. Failing miserably as the wobbled on her unsteady feet.

"Hello Clarke" He smile warmly at her. "This place is called Gouthru Klir, people come here from everywhere. Here we allow people to live peacefully, we give them jobs to do while they figure their life out. And when they are ready, they go home. If you want to go before you are ready, then of course you can. But if you break the peace, we will leave you, and you won't be able to find us again. You see Clarke, if you need us we will be there, but if you look for us, you will find nothing." His face looked sorry, and apologetic. Sitting back on his chair, he waiting for the words to settle in.

"Well that was jolly." Khalen's elbows were leaning on her knees. "Let me show you a tent and a job"

They spent the rest of the day, looking around the little village. Khalen was would go into people's tents and introduced Clarke. The whole experience was uncomfortable but cute. Clarke just enjoyed the social butterfly that was the lovely stranger. How nice it was to not worry about war, or murderer, or _her_. Clarke almost didn't think about the girl that destroyed her. Not until she was laying in her tent, next door to Khalen's, and she realised that she was still lonely. Lonely but safe. She tried to get the kiss they shared out of her head. But in the darkness of the strange and kind place, Lexa's face wouldn't leave her.

It was midnight and Khalen could hear the new girl sob quietly. Khalen did her best to keep still, her blankets itched against her as she resisted the urge to see Clarke. But the newbie's always need a couple days to settle, and Khalen had a feeling that this girl was going to be special.

 _I'm going to keep my eyes on you, wanderer._


	3. New Friends

New Friends

Clarke was sitting with her new friends, Checker and Timms and Leahla, eating lunch in the communal sitting area. Checker was twitchy white man, his eyes were constantly blinking like shutters. He was sitting on the balls of his feet, his long straw-like gown covering him so he looked very short and bulky. His ginger hair stood on edge, long spikes in every direction. His job here was to look for a new path for the moving village to travel to. A navigator.  
Timms was a quiet boy, he wouldn't look at anyone in the eyes but seemed to know everything about anything. His bold head showed off how well he kept himself. Not once would you find a hair on the boy and although Clarke knew he must be older then her, she couldn't help but see him as innocent child. His honey brown skin made him look golden. Timms's job was to help pick berries and leaves, he and Clarke met in the wood when they were foraging together. His quietness gave her peace.  
Clarke had no idea who Leahla was. Her personality seemed to change every day. Her mood or opinions could differ between meals. Her hair was breaded like a Grounder, but she didn't have the same control they had. She could be bouncing off the trees one moment, arms clinging to everyone she met. And the next she would be lying on the ground refusing to talk to anyone. The one thing that stayed constant, that Clarke would find, was that she would sit with the other two at lunch. And they all seemed happy, but slightly… lost.

Clarke admired her new friends as she picked through her berries and dry meats. Not everyone was eating now, some people from the village were working, some were just going about their day.

'Have you guys seen Khalen?' Clarke asked, looking over the heads of the people around her.

'Maybe! Maybe! Maybe she's gone back to her old life?' Checker giggled to himself covering his hand over his mouth. He looked around quickly to see if anyone heard him. Of course the group did, but Checker did like his dramatics.

'I believe she may be with the Chief' Timms's voice was slow and careful, he picked up a berry and examined it.

Leahla leant forward whispered 'I don't know where your girl is, but I know that her girl is watching you' She pulled herself back and gave Clarke a wicked smile and a sly wink. Gracefully she lifted herself onto her feet, and walked past a girl with pitch black hair and tilted her head at her. The girl had the whitest skin Clarke had ever seen. There wasn't a fleck of dirt on her. And Leahla was right, she was staring at her. The girl wore a black and red jacket, which matched her black hair and blood red lips.

'That little black hole of scary is Chief's daughter' Checker scooted himself over to Clarke, his face stuck in a look of tortured happiness. 'Isn't she beautiful.'

Clarke concentrated on her plate of food. Things were getting weird again and nothing good ever came from weird. 'Wait, if she's the Chief's daughter, then how is she … you know … so white?'

'Chief's adopted daughter.' Timms voice was low, 'Some people aren't meant to be parents, and some people don't want to be.' A sad smile escaped him, but he's gaze was still on his food.

Clarke looked up, saw the girl staring back, and forced herself to lower her glance again. 'Okay, but why is she still staring at me?' Clarke always felt safe in this strange place, she didn't know how long she had spent here, but this was the first time she felt something amiss.

'Probably because she only has one friend.' Timms bowed his head and made a move to leave.

'Yep! Yep! Yep!' Checker giggled 'And you _stole_ her!' Jumping after his friend.

Clarke franticly followed them. As they walked passed the girl, Clarke made sure not to make eye contact. 'What does that mean? I have barely talked to anyone since being here!' Clarke whispered balling up her fists.

Timms reached for Clarkes hand and led her among the trees, to a quiet area of forestland. 'Khalen doesn't usually stay this long with a Wanderer. She brings them in, makes sure they are settled and then goes off to find another lost soul.' He sighed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. 'Asami never had to fight for her best friend's attention before. And she's not exactly a good loser.'

The boys left her there to think over what had been said. Clarke didn't need another fight. That's what she was trying to avoid. What she was trying to get away from. The fighting, and the stress. _Lexa._

Snap. Clarke span around, fists in the air.

'Woh! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!' Khalen poked her head out from behind a tree 'well, that's a lie, but you found me before I would wrap my hands around your eyes' she skipped over to Clarke and wrapped her hands around the girl's fists instead. 'Why so jumpy?' she tilted her head slightly, her eyes looking steadily at Clarke's.

'Your girlfriend, Asami, has been staring at me for…. I don't know. But its creepy.' She lowered her fists, and held Khalen's hand instead. She didn't realise she was stepping forward, closing the gap between them when she said 'Maybe you should spend more time with her? I don't want to be the reason for a fight.'

Khalen took Clarke's hand and brought it behind her back. 'She's not my girlfriend' she whispered.

Clarke stood there, a cold shiver ran over her. Her hands pressed against Khalen's back, she could feel her skin over the thin fabric. Clarke's breath was caught in her throat, but she could feel Khalen's quicken on her skin. Khalen, for once, lost her carefree expression and looked scared. Clarke could feel her moving back, but she kept her there.

She didn't know what she wanted. But she didn't want this to stop. Clarke pulled Khalen against her. She gasped as their lips touched. Khalen's lips were warm, and wet. They moved against Clarke's, with a soft intensity. Khalen gripped Clarke's waist, and guided her to a tree. They pushed against each other, gasping. They slowed down and held each other in one long last kiss.

'I'll talk to Asami,' Khalen whispered.

'mmmm, no,' Clarke murmured, not trusting herself to open her eyes, 'Just hang out with her more often.' She opened her eyes and smiled at how flustered Khalen looked. 'We should probably get back'

'noooooo' Khalen groaned as she let Clarke lead her back to the heart of the village.

Clarke supressed a tear that threatened to escape her.

 _Lexa. Khalen. Lexa. Khalen._


	4. Lexa

Lexa

Lexa marched through the thick woods. Mud was sloshing around her feet as the murky ground squelched beneath her. She was on her way to the Capitol and forced her people to take as little breaks as they could. Lexa had to get back to the Capitol and leave her choices behind her. They were all safe from the Mountain Men, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Her people, the Trigedakru, were still celebrating. Lexa could hear their cheering and chatter at the back of the marching line, but near at the front with her, the warriors were silent. They could feel the tension radiating off their leader, and although they didn't know why their commander wasn't celebrating with them, they dared not ask her. Lexa still wore her battle make-up, and she searched the trees, alert and waiting. She knew it wasn't over yet. She made her choice, now the Sky People, the Skaikru, had to make theirs.

Indra was marching next to her, holding both of their horse's allowing them to rest from the constant traveling. She also wore her battle uniform. Pride rose in her chest as she watched her commander, hard eyed and focused. She was the leader The Seers predicted she would be. However, Indra knew that the choices the child had to make hurt Lexa more than she was willing to admit.

They were approaching the Capitol now. The Great City of The Joined People. Lexa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she was almost home. The city was a mostly concrete land, made by the People of Old. Their once tall buildings were half fallen from age. The Trigedakru didn't know how to fix or rebuild these buildings, so when one started to crumble too dangerously they would abandon the building. But the city was filled with civilians, and there was always colour, dances and songs surrounding the people. Lexa couldn't wait to run to her home and cry away the stress that left her in a constant state of anxiety. She coughed back a sob, _I am THE Commander,_ Lexa thought, _and this is how I live. No one can see me be less then who I am._ She straightened her back marched on forward.

'What do the warriors say?' Lexa faced onwards, not wanting to look at her friend and trusted advisor.

'They are pleased' Indra said, not sure of how much she should tell the troubled child.

'And?' Lexa gritted her teeth. Her marching quickened slightly.

Indra focused in front of her, not daring to look at her commander 'They were worried that you cared for the Skaikru too much.'

Silence echoed in-between the squelching of their feet 'But when you made the choice to save us, over a plan that could have risked our people, that made them realise whose side you are on, Heda! Whose side you have always been on!'

Silence played between them again, but this time it was friendlier. 'The Great War is over.' Indra continued, in a soft and slow voice that was hardly heard from the warrior 'The Mountain Men, who have been our enemies for generations, our now our allies. The Skaikru…. are soft people, Lexa. We have seen it. They will forgive us'

Indra forced the image of Octavia out of her mind. She felt guilty for abandoning her Second, but the girl make the choice to stay with the foreigners. She puffed out her chest and stood strong like her leader. They all made choices to save their people. That is the price of war. That is the price of life.

The entrance of the Capitol loomed over them. The army stopped their march. Lexa took a step forward.

'WE ARE HOME!" She roared. The warriors cheered. The civilians heard the cheer and ran to see their loved ones exchanging hugs and kisses. With a nod to Indra, Lexa sneaked away from the reunions and made her way home.


	5. The Seers

The Seers

Lexa slouched onto her chair, hot tea cupped in her hands. She had a blanket wrapped around her, her hair yanked out of its braids and her make-up long washed off. Her finger traced along the rim of the mug. She tried to think about what to do next. Talk to the council? Talk to the people? Stay in her comfy seat? Her arms refused to move, they were heavy. Eventually she took a sip of her tea. It had turned cold. Usually she's restless and has to tell herself to calm down, but now all she wanted to do was sleep. To do nothing.

With more effort that it should have taken, Lexa wiggled herself out of her blankets, re-did her braids and forced on her thick boots. Her house was the biggest and grandest in the city. As she closed the door, she nodded to her guards and allowed her face to fall into its natural Commander expression. Three guards looked after her house; two to secure her home, and one to secure her own safety. This one guard, face caked in day old dirt, clothing dark and hard, followed her as she made her way through the city. His hair was as long as hers, and his frizzy beard covered most of his face. With every other step, he made a grunt. Lexa knew it was Jarrah's way of showing strength. But today it irritated her silence.

Both of them held their swords on their hips, but in the capitol it was more for show then use. No one dared touch her. She had eyes and ears everywhere. And although she had only one guard with her, she had many soldiers causally waiting among the people in case she needed them. She wanted her people to know she trusted them, but it would be unwise to trust everyone.

Lexa stopped in front a ratty, half-fallen, mismatched house. It was made of wood in the city of concrete, and although it looked vulnerable it held the wisdom of her people. She stood up straight and gave a loud knock onto the wooden door. A serving girl opened the door, bowed and let her in. The house was filled with fur. It covered the floors in the form of carpets, it covered the furniture, the curtains, and there were stuffed animals on display hanging on the walls, or standing proud on sides of the house. Lexa never liked how warm and stuffy this place could become, with the air growing thick, clinging to the animal hair. A drip of sweat ran down her chest, but she refused to allow the heat to affect her.

'So you came?' a frail voice called from behind the sitting room door.

'We didn't think you would.' Another fail voice, but this one held an edge of judgement.

Three elderly women, all with skin of the blackest dark and hair of the brightest white, walked into the room. They wore grey light cloth, wrapped around them. They made their way to the fox furred sofa, leaving the hard bare chair to their visitor.

'This is an important time in our history. The Seer's need to be involved.' Lexa bowed to the mystical women and sat down.

'And important time indeed' Seer Jenna, held a smug smirk on her wrinkled face. Lexa kept her face still. A silence crept along the women. Lexa's leg twitched.

'The Mountain Men, the biggest enemy's our people have ever had, are now our allies.' Lexa boomed her victory. She tried to keep her face unemotional, but pride filled her eyes, making them glitter. The Seer's were her biggest supporters, they had seen her for the warrior they knew her to be. They predicted a better future with Lexa as Heda. Lexa was overwhelmed with pride to do these women justice.

'And yet you have made the Sky People our enemy.' Seer Jasmine hadn't said a word before now. Her voice was quiet and testing. She looked Lexa directly in the eyes, with a ferocity Lexa didn't understand.

'They… they are easily manipulated people. We can deal with….'

'They are people who can create fire out of nothing. They pour fire from the skies. The _own_ the skies and now they are on the land.' Seer Jeyna, almost jumped out of her seat. Angry seeped out of every part of her body 'and you, you stupid girl, you angered them!'

Seer Jasmine, who sat in the middle of her sisters and who was their natural leader, took hold of Jeyna's hand and gave it a squeeze 'You were sent to stop the Sky People. Why would you disobey yourself like so?'

Seer Jasmine's words were kind, but her voice was hard. Lexa didn't understand what was happening, but she knew she was on unsafe ground.

'I … I… The opportunity to unite with the Mountain Men was a better choice than upsetting the Sky People. They have tortured our people for generations. I have saved us from them!' Lexa clenched her fists, but kept them in her lap.

'And yet the Mountain Men are dead.' Sister Jasmine said. Her eyes held steady, challenging the girl.

Lexa's heart beat filled her ears. Her breathing was fast and shallow. 'What?' the whisper fell out of her, but she was no longer in the room. Her mind was fogging, the sweat from the heat now covered her whole body.

'The plan you and they had. It worked. But it turns out they didn't need you.' Seer Jenna smirk was filled with irony. 'You made an alliance with the Sky People and then you betrayed them.'

'The Sky People have eradicated the Mountain Men! They destroyed our biggest enemy! They walked the skies! And now they hate us!' Jeyna leaped up and slapped Lexa.

Silence engulfed the room. Jeyna left her sisters and the betrayer. Tears in her eyes. Her shuffling into the kitchen was the only noise that could be heard. They stayed like this for a moment. The words, the hurt, the anger settling into each person. Finally Seer Jasmine stood up, with her back to Seer Jenna and Lexa.

'Our sources tell us that their leader, Clarke, has left her people. We don't know where.' Seer Jasmine's voice was strong and calm.

'Let's hope not to kills us' Seer Jenna muttered under her breathe.

Slowly, steadying her breath, Lexa offered herself 'Let me find her, talk to her.'

'You will do no such thing.' Seer Jasmine towered over Lexa in her chair. Anger radiated off of the old woman, her voice was low but her power was radiant. Defiant, Lexa gritted her teeth and stood up. Her eyes locked with Jasmine's. Destruction sparked off of the Commander. 'I am YOUR leader! And I will do as _I_ please!'

Lexa shoved past the old women and slammed her way out of the door. She marched down the street, aiming straight for her home. Rage crackled around her. Jarrah quickened his pace to keep up with her. 'Gather Indra and her warriors!' She spat 'We leave tonight!'


	6. The Lake

The Lake

Clarke floated lazily in the clear lake. She watched Khalen swim with the elegance of a mermaid, the girl's skin sparkled as the water welcomed her with every stroke. The sun was bright and warm. Laying her head and arms against the bank, she let her body and feet float as they pleased. Her eye's closed as she drifted slightly. The water hugged and released her body soothingly, she was only wearing her underwear and bra in case someone walked by, but she was glad she wore so little because she never knew the lake to feel so clean against her body.

Hands held loosely onto Clarke's legs, they slowly made their way up to her thighs. Clarke felt Khalen's body in between her, she circled her legs around the girl but refused to open her eyes. The soft hands moved from her thighs and up to her stomach.

'You looked so peaceful, I just had to intrude.' Khalen's voice was husky. A small kiss touched Clarke's neck. A tender finger stroked down to her pantie line, giving it a gentle brush before lifting the fabric. Khalen lips pressed harder against her neck, making her gasp. Clarke squeezed her closer, allowing herself to feel Khalen's tongue against her skin. A finger found its way inside Clarke, instinctively she moved to give Khalen more room She pushed against Clarke, trailing her kisses down to her breasts. Clarke gasped against her, holding onto the bank for support. A strange deep groan escaped her, as they pushed and rubbed against each other. Eventually they slowed down, and Clarke let go of Khalen, remembering how to stand in water. The new space in between them felt too much for Khalen, she stepped forward and kissed Clarke's lips. Khalen's lips were still hot from their actions, but Clarke's was soft and slow moving. Clarke stepped away and sat on the bank.

'So, have you been thinking about your journey?' Khalen asked, joining her on the bank. They both lied down, dipping there feet into the lake. The 'Journey' was the path that lead you to the Gouthru Klir People, and they believed that you were sent here to understand your path, before you set off again.

Clarke took Khalen's hand, the same hand that touched her moments before, and stroked her palm, 'I think I've forgiven myself. I knew I _had_ to make that terrible decision. It was our only way out. But I still feel sorry that so many innocent people died.' Clarke's voice was quiet, like she was talking to herself.

'That's what makes you such a good person, my little wanderer.' Khalen leaned on her side to look at the sun-kissed girl. 'You saved your people, and you grieve for the innocents. If you didn't make those decisions, your people would be killed or tortured. And if you didn't care for the lives lost, well, then you would have been a monster.'

Clarke, smiled up at her girlfriend. Her bright green eyes made her feel safe, and new. She leaned up and kissed Khalen. Pulled her down, on top of her. Their lips moved against each other, slowly. It wasn't a sexual kiss, but a comforting one. Khalen pulled away with a playful smile. Lying down on Clarke's chest, they cuddled each other under the soft light of the sun.

'There is something you're not telling me.' Khalen whispered.

Clarke stroked Khalen's hair 'What do you mean? I think I've told you everything?'

'The Commander of the Grounder's?' Khalen didn't want to look at Clarke while she asked, she wanted Clarke to have the freedom to feel without her judging 'How do you feel about her?'

Clarke pushed Khalen off of her and sat up. 'What do you mean? She betrayed me! She basically tried to kill me and my people! How could I feel _anything_ for her?!' Her peacefully face was now scrunched in rage.

'It looks like you feel something,' Khalen gave a sad smile before lying down again. Clarke sat there, frozen in place. Clarke hadn't told Khalen about her relationship with Lexa. It was in the past, it was an ancient mistake to trust the savage. Clarke did her best to slow down her breathing, and lied back down on the lake bank. She hadn't thought about Lexa in so long, she didn't know if that was because she forced herself to forget or because she genuinely didn't care about her anymore. She remember the day that Lexa walked away from her, her blue eyes stared right through her as if waiting to be dismissed. Heat raised through her body, a sob escaped her.

'What do you want me to say?' Clarke cuddled up close to Khalen.

'Only what you feel.' Khalen kissed the top of her head. Fear crept down Clarke's skin. She didn't know what she was scared of, but it felt like Lexa was going to take her safety away again. Clarke took a deep breath and was about to tell her girlfriend how her and Lexa shared a kiss and maybe something more, when Khalen spoke again. 'Why can you forgive yourself but not her?'

'Forgive her?! Did you not hear what she did? We almost lost everything because of her!' Clarke leap up, got her stuff and walked back into the forest. Khalen almost fell over to catch up with her 'She walked away from me K! She walked away from me, and YOU expect me to FORGIVE her?' Khalen kept up with Clarke's angry march back to camp, but she stayed a step or two behind her.

The march back through the forest was silent after a while. Clarke slowed down when she saw the tents, she looked back at Khalen, her eyes watery. 'I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're only trying to help.'

Khalen took her hand and kissed it tenderly. 'It's okay, you are still healing. I shouldn't have pushed you.'

For the rest of the day Clarke thought about what Khalen said.

 _She's wrong. I'm done healing. I killed the Mountain Men, and I grieve for them. But I was never lost because of the Grounders. It's time to go home._


	7. Going Back

Going Back

Clarke was sitting in the communal eating area, but the food in front of her as just being pushed around her plate. Checker was bouncing next to her, she barely registered his un-restfulness. The gang was chatting casually about something or another, but Clarke wasn't listening.

Timms leaned over to her and whispered 'what's wrong, my dear?'

'Is it the food? Do you not want it? Do you not like pie?' Checker practically jumped onto her, his face almost pressed onto hers 'Coz, like, if pie isn't your thing. I could – I could – I could take it off your handsss' before he had finished, Clarke gave him her plate with a muffled laugh.

'It's alright Check, I'm not that hungry.' Checker however was lost to the world, with his extra portion of pie locked in his grasp.

'Don't be an ass Chicky! Share it!' Leahla was on her knees, leaning over to the free portion. Her nails like claws, scraping at Checker's hands. The bouncing joker leaped onto his feet and ran backwards away from the group, stuffing the whole pie into his tiny mouth with a wicked grin.

'That stupid! Idiotic! Pathetic! GUH!' Leahla scrambled after him, pushing people out of her way as Checker danced around the crowd.

'Anyway' Timms started, shifting away from the excitement. 'What's troubling you?'

Clarke was watching the two adults, acting like children. 'I'm leaving.'

Timms nodded and held his hands. 'I wish you luck on your path.' Clarke wanted to give him a hug, but pride stopped her. She stood up and made her way to Khalen's tent. As much as she would miss the others, she knew it would be better to just leave then make a big deal about it. But Khalen, Khalen would be different. She couldn't just leave her salvation, without at least letting her know that she gave Clarke all the help she needed.

The tent's door was flapping in the wind. She grabbed hold of the entrance and tried to shut it behind her. Khalen was lounging on her fur bed, watching as her girlfriend sullenly fiddled with the ropes. She stood up, and took the reins from Clarke and tied the tent easily. She took hold of Clarke's hands and kissed her upturned palm.

'You're leaving.' It wasn't a question. It was a statement. All Clarke could do was stare. A ball of fear suffocated her throat. Tears were tugging in her eyes. 'Let me go with you?' Khalen wiped away a tear, and cupped Clarke's check in a hand.

Clarke turned away, wiped her own tears from her face and coughed back her sobs 'You can't do that. They won't let you back.'

A sad smile spread across Khalen's face. Those words were what she needed to hear. She was only temporary to her Clarke. 'They will. Chief loves me like I was his own. I was born here.' She was talking to Clarke's back, but she saw her shoulders untighten. Slowly she creeped behind her. She dared to hug Clarke, and lay a comforting kiss on her exposed shoulder. 'Let me make sure you are safe.'

Clarke turned around and dug her face into Khalen's neck. 'I didn't want to leave you K. But I have to go home!' She pressed her own kiss against Khalen's neck. Slowly she leaned back and let their noses touch. 'Only do this if you're sure.' She whispered watching Khalen's lips.

'I'm sure.' Khalen breathed, before pressing herself against Clarke. Their lips moved in sync with each other, both desperately trying to get more of the other. Somehow they made it over to Khalen's bed. Their hands grabbing. Their tongues tasting. Clarke felt her heart pulsing, and not just in her chest.

The next day they had both packed everything they needed and the Chief had some food for them on their travels.

They left before sun up, so not to make a fuss. But Timms was waiting to give them both a hug.

With a sweet kiss, they left the safety of the moving camp and made their way back to the Sky People.

Lexa was marching at an alarming pace. The mud was hard on their boots. The horses, the forest and the worriers created a smoggy heat. But nothing slowed them down. Indra was quiet beside her, silently watching her commander. This new mission was to make amends with the Skaikru. They had eradicated the Trikru's most fearsome enemy and now they had to wave a flag of truce. But the marching, and the energy firing off of Lexa made Indra think that maybe this was about something else. Or someone else.

Lexa's face was marked with the paint of a warrior. Indra suggested that they wear no make-up in the hope of showing peace, but Lexa dismissed her idea. Lexa needed her mask. To hide her anger, to hide her fear, to hide her shame.

She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw the Skaikru. But she knew what her mission was. It was to make an alliance with the Sky People. Nothing else mattered. _No one_ else mattered. She wasn't there for any other reason. And she was determined to remember that.

With the cover of darkness in the woods, the small band of warriors marched their way back to the Sky People.


	8. The Metal Monster

The Metal Monster

Clarke and Khalen were holding hands as they reached the gates to her people. Khalen was walking by her side for the journey, but now she was returning home Khalen walked slightly behind her. Khalen had never seen such barriers; the metal wirers grew high and buzzed angrily at them. Behind the fence's there was a massive cave of metal. Khalen didn't know how this could be a home to anyone. It looked like it was made for a battle, a bigger battle then any story she had ever heard. A longing for the lakes, and the forests made her body ache. She almost refused to go any further. The darkness of Clarke's clothing made sense in a place like this. Khalen always thought Clarke was ready for battle; her armoured dark clothes, her calculating eyes. But here Khalen felt out of place. She felt innocent and stupid, like if someone was to play a trick on her, she knew she would fail to understand it.

Khalen took a moment to look at Clarke; the girl's eyes fixed steadily at the gates, but her lips trembled a little. Khalen gave her palm a small squeeze. Clarke smiled, still looking at her old home and took a deep breath. _Clarke wouldn't let anyone hurt me,_ Khalen thought, _I will keep my eyes open, for me and for her. I will be her warrior if she needs me to be, but I will do it my way._

Clarke teared her eyes away from the gates and took both of Khalen's hands in hers. 'I'm not sure how this is going to go down. I left them. They may not want me back.' She tucked a strand of hair behind Khalen's ear 'Just keep near me. They might seem scary to you, but they are good people. They just might not act like it.' A shadow seemed to fall over Clarke as she said those last words, but she shook it off and carried on their way to the metal monster.

As they got closer to the fence, Khalen could make out people walking beside it holding strange metal spears. But Clarke took no notice of this, instead she carried on her slow cautious walk to the gate.

'Stay where you are and state your name and purpose!' Shouted an angry spear man.

Someone pushed him out of the way, Khalen barely heard him say 'Wait is that Clarke?'

Another man with floppy black/brown hair raced to join them. 'Clarke?' He asked looking at his comrades. He turned to look out of the gates. _This is it, this will either be Clarke's death or Clarke's welcome._ A smile spread over the Mr Floppy's face 'CLARKE!' he laughed. He ran through the opening gates, his smile escaping into his eyes.

Clarke let out a sob, but she was smiling too. They ran to each other, Mr Floppy picked her up and swung her around. Both of them giggling. Khalen hugged her arm slightly, letting them have their moment. She looked back over to the men who were talking before. The one who first noticed it was Clarke, wasn't like the others. He had his metal armour, but he wore Trikru war paint. The other man was still frowning. He was looking at her and evaluating her, the same as she was doing to him.

'Khalen' Clarke pulled her attention away, with a light tug on her dress 'This is Bellamy, he's a good friend of mine' He gave her a polite nod and a friendly smile 'And this is Khalen, she's been helping me…' She trailed off. Lost in her head.

'It's okay Clarke. I'm just glad you're back! We were so worried!' Bellamy started to walk back to the camp and the girls followed. 'Not everyone is happy that you left though, princess.' Mr Floppy didn't look at them when said his warning.

Khalen held onto Clarke's hand as they passed the metal fence. _Princess? She's royalty?_ Flashes of Clarke's hands on her thighs, her lips on Clarke's neck, came to her. A sly smile worked on her face. She looked at the Bellamy boy and wondered if he was thinking the same thing. If he had similar memories. As Clarke made her way into the camp, she was hugged and called to by many people, warriors and civilians alike, she would stay close to Khalen and Bellamy though. Khalen wasn't sure which one Clarke was standing close to.

A group of people were watching the celebrations from the side-lines. Their arms were crossed and their gaze was fixed. Khalen made a mental note of every face in that group. They looked sturdy and fearsome, but Khalen had her ways. She noticed that Bellamy wasn't even looking at that group. _Mr Floppy doesn't know as much about warfare as his costume suggests._ Khalen followed his gaze and found that he was looking at a different group of people. These people were older slightly, they had an air of authority about them. Their clothes were cleaner than anyone else's. _They might be the Chiefs._ Khalen tried to understand their faces, but they all seemed hard to read.

When Clarke finally reached the Chiefs. She looked directly at the blonde woman. 'Mum' she said. _Clarke really is a princess!_

There was a moment's pause. The whole camp seemed to be holding their breath. The group of side-liners smiled. The Lady Chief took a decided step forward.

'You're home now.' She hugged her daughter, tears in both of the women's faces. The crowd cheered. 'We need to talk.' She whispered into Clarke's ear before grabbing her hand and storming into the metal cave.

Khalen rushed to keep with her them.

'You must stay here.' Said a mud splattered warrior. Khalen started to panic. The shine of metal threatened to blind her. She forgot how to speak. She tried to push the warrior out of the way, but she wasn't strong enough.

'No, I need her' Clarke pulled away from her mother and grabbed hold of Khalen's hand. The guard nodded to Clarke and let go. As a second though, he looked at the Lady Chief in fear, half ready to seize Khalen again.

'So be it' Clarke's mother said to the guard before marching in the metal monster.

Clarke stroke Khalen's hand as they followed. 'I wasn't going to leave you, K' she whispered 'I need you.'


End file.
